


Cassian's Perspective (Chapter 1)

by orphan_account



Category: Choices: Witness: A Bodyguard Romance (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a retelling of Chapter 1 (and the very beginning of Chapter 2) from Cassian's perspective.
Relationships: Marshal Keane/Main Character (Witness: A Bodyguard Romance)
Kudos: 2





	Cassian's Perspective (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hate this MC (whom I have named Naomi), so I really just wanted to explore the first chapter of Witness from Cassian's perspective.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story lovingly borrows characters, situations, and dialogue from Pixelberry. I do not own these characters or the world they inhabit. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only.

_ She’s gorgeous _ , Cassian thought to himself.

The stunning brunette who had caught his eye stood next to another beauty, and both women were bathed in the warm glow of the red sunset beyond the glittering lights of the rooftop club. The pair, obviously friends, were drinking cocktails and laughing.

Cassian took a sip of his own drink, a smooth Irish whiskey, and tried not to watch the women too obviously. He could just overhear their conversation over the din of the crowd.

“Not a bad turnout for an opening night,” the woman who had piqued his interest asked her friend. “How’d you hear about this place?” She was wearing a stunning, slinky red dress, sheer enough in places to be revealing but not risqué.

Her friend snatched an appetizer off the tray of a passing waiter and replied, “Friend of mine. Some of us  _ enjoy _ close companionship and intimacy, Naomi.”

“Subtle, Harika…” came the reply, but Cassian was no longer listening.  _ Naomi.  _ He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. Well, in his mind it did, anyway. He could think of some other things he’d like to do with his tongue—

Cassian’s thoughts were interrupted as he was jostled by a couple of passersby who knocked into him so that his drink sloshed out of his glass and all over his hands.

“Hey, watch it, man,” he growled angrily as he turned to glare at the offending men. They looked to be in their early twenties, a couple of trust fund kids out to get wasted and hit on women.

“Watch it yourself, dude,” one of them said rudely before continuing to the other side of the rooftop patio. Cassian glared at the man’s retreating back, then made his way towards an empty table. He reached for a napkin and cleaned himself off while glancing up every now and then to casually watch Naomi and her friend, who were still standing by the edge of the balcony, engaged in conversation.

Suddenly, Naomi glanced over in his direction and before Cassian could look away, their eyes met. The air seemed to heat between them as they stared at each other. Finally, Cassian grinned at her, then took a sip from his now almost empty glass.

Naomi leaned towards her friend and made a comment that caused her friend to giggle and glance his way, too, but Cassian was too far away now to hear what they were saying. After another minute of whispered conversation and furtive glances in his direction, Naomi chugged the last of her drink before giving her friend a quick peck on the cheek and heading towards the stairs leading down to the main level of the bar. 

“You can’t keep hooking up with random guys without catching feelings!” her friend shouted after her.

“Watch me. There’s no shortage of willing bodies in this city,” Naomi called back, loud enough for Cassian to hear just as she disappeared down the stairs. Her friend just shook her head and turned her attention to the phone she had pulled out of her purse.

Cassian stood alone at his table for a moment before snatching up his own drink and finishing it off. The whiskey was smooth as it went down his throat, a soothing salve to the heat he felt burning in his chest after hearing the last of the exchange between Naomi and her friend. If Naomi was looking for a willing body… he was certainly willing to volunteer.

Leaving behind his empty glass, Cassian made his way across the rooftop to follow Naomi down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Naomi’s friend glance his way as he passed by where she was still standing near the balcony. He kept his gaze straight ahead and resisted the urge to look in her direction.  _ Play it cool, Cassian _ , he thought to himself as he descended into the club below.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Cassian quickly surveyed the crowd. There were fewer people in this level of the bar; most patrons were either enjoying the view of the sunset on the rooftop above or dancing down in the club on the level below. He quickly spotted Naomi at the bar. She was standing at the counter talking with the bartender, a gruff-looking man with a sharp haircut, who was leaning in close to her with his lips puckered as if waiting for her to kiss him.

Cassian swore silently to himself as he hurried down the last couple of steps and began pushing his way through the crowd towards the bar. 

“Go ahead and screw yourself cause you won’t be touching me,” Naomi was saying loudly to the bartender as he approached, a look of revulsion evident on her face. “If you come near me again, you’ll regret it.” Her voice was stern and her body language sent a clear signal that she wasn’t about to put up with any of this guy’s shit.

“Play hard to get as much as you want. It’ll make breaking you so much more rewarding,” the bartender replied with a lascivious sneer.  _ Jesus. What the hell was this guy’s problem _ ? Cassian thought. Naomi seemed like she could handle herself, but it made Cassian’s blood boil to see her being treated this way by some asshole bartender.

“Did I hear that right?” he remarked coolly, stepping up to the bar next to Naomi and leaning casually against it. “The barkeep’s giving away drinks for a kiss? Sounds like something the whole bar would want to know.” Cassian kept his tone calm, laced with the mere implication of a threat.

“It’s not an open invitation,” the bartender growled back, crossing his beefy arms and turning his attention to Cassian.

“Or a welcome one for that matter,” Naomi cut in, her tone as cool as Cassian’s. She wore a fierce expression that stoked the heat that had been smoldering in Cassian’s chest.

Cassian looked from her to the bartender. “In that case, seems only fair her drink should be free of charge to make up for the…  _ inconvenience _ ,” he said, waving his hand vaguely in the air as he said the last word. When Cassian saw the bartender reach for his favorite Irish whiskey, the drink Naomi had apparently tried to order before the bartender had started hitting on her, he added, “Oh, and I’ll take one, too.”

The bartender glared at him for a moment—Cassian was sure the man was sizing him up, deciding whether or not he wanted to escalate things further—but then he reached for a pair of glasses and poured the drinks, setting them roughly on the counter in front of Cassian.

“Cheers, pal,” Cassian said, grinning cheekily at the man before snatching up the glasses. The man grumbled under his breath and stormed away, directing his attention to another group of customers at the other end of the bar.

Cassian turned to Naomi and held out one of the glasses to her. “You’ve got great taste in  _ uisce beatha _ . Most people around here think Irish whiskey is something they put in their coffee,” he said, giving her what he hoped was his most rakish smile.

She reached out to take the drink from his hand, her fingers brushing against his and lingering there for a moment, tracing the ridges of his knuckles. Cassian swallowed hard, skin tingling at the contact.

“Thanks, I know,” she said as she took the glass from his grasp. “That’s why I ordered it.”

Cassian threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh before reaching out and clinking his glass with Naomi’s.

“ _ Slainte _ ,” he said. “Here’s to knowing exactly what ya like.” He raised his glass to his lips and took a long drink.

Naomi gave him a wicked grin and did the same. “It makes things so much more efficient,” she said almost casually. “There’s no point in wasting time when you know what you want.”

She lowered the glass from her lips and waved at someone standing behind Cassian. His heart dropped, but he turned his head only to see a waiter approaching, a tray of honeyed cream puffs balanced on one hand. Naomi reached up and took a pair of puffs, holding one out to Cassian as the waiter moved past them to wander through crowd.

“For example,” she said, picking up where she left off, “I love sweet things.” She met Cassian’s gaze and held out one of the cream puffs to him.

Cassian held out his hand and accepted the dessert, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Thanks,” he said. “It seems you live in the right place. Though I’d prefer some hole in the wall fish n’ chips over the fancy stuff any day.” He wasn’t lying. This club wasn’t exactly his scene, though he wasn’t exactly regretting his decision to come here now.

As Cassian bit into his pastry, Naomi raised her own cream puff to her mouth and took a bite, letting the tiniest bit of cream linger on her lip. Keeping her eyes trained on him, she slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip to remove it.

Cassian’s eyes widened, his gaze flickering to her mouth, and he nearly choked on his own cream puff.

“I prefer finding the best of the best,” she countered. “The challenge makes it more enjoyable.” She finished off her pastry with one last sultry bite.

Cassian swallowed and cleared his throat. “Sounds like I could learn a lot from you,” he said roughly. Naomi smiled innocently at him.

“Maybe. But right now I was hoping you’d tell me your name,” she replied.

Cassian held out a hand. “Name’s Cassian. And you are…?” he asked, even though he already knew her name.

She raised an eyebrow, but reached out and clasped his hand, shaking it. “Naomi,” she said warmly.

“Well, Naomi, it was lovely to meet you,” he replied. Then Cassian let go of her hand. “I’ll let you get back to enjoying the rest of your night.” He nodded his head in farewell and turned to leave. This was the moment of truth, the moment when he’d find out if she was truly interested in him.  _ Dammit, Cassian, you better not be miscalculating _ —

He suddenly felt a tug at his waist, interrupting his thoughts. Naomi had reached out and hooked a delicate finger in one of his belt loops, pulling him back towards her.

“Not so fast,” she said quickly, reaching for his glass. “I’m not letting you go without a dance.”

Cassian grinned, sighing inwardly with relief, and let her take the glass from his grasp. Her other hand lingered at his waist, and they were standing closer now than they had all night. He could feel the warmth of her body next him.

“I’m starting to get the feeling I couldn’t refuse you anything,” he replied. “Lead the way.”

She set both of their glasses down on the bar, then reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. Cassian followed behind her, letting him guide her down the stairs to the lowest level of the club. The atmosphere was much louder here, dance music blaring through the speakers and bright, strobing lights illuminating the crowded dance floor.

When she had led him through the sea of dancers to a slightly less occupied section of the floor, Naomi turned to him. “Show me what you’ve got,” she said, her voice filled with playful challenge.

His fingers still laced with hers, Cassian pulled Naomi close to his chest, pressing their bodies close together and sheltering her from the rest of the crowd.

“First we have to get a little closer,” he said, his voice low and seductive. He leaned in close when he spoke so that she could hear him amidst the sounds of the music and dancers around them.

Cassian could sense his heart beating wildly in his chest, and he was certain Naomi must be able to feel it, too, pressed as close together as they were. The din of the club around them began to fade into the background as his senses focused on the places where her body touched his. He let his body move in harmony with hers, swaying in time with the undercurrent of the music pulsing around them.

“You really know what you’re doing,” Naomi said, reaching up to drape her arms around his neck.

“You seem surprised,” he said, quirking his mouth into a half-grin.

“Just a little,” she replied, grinning back.

Cassian moved his hands to Naomi’s upper back, feeling her bare shoulder blades above the fabric of her dress. He slowly let his hands slide down her back until he was gently gripping the curve of her slender waist.

Bodies pressed tightly together, they swayed in place for a few moments before Naomi shifted slightly. She began to rotate her hips and bend her knees, slowly grinding up and down against him in time with the music.

The heat and friction building between them was palpable, and Cassian couldn’t stop a slight moan from escaping his lips as he felt a tightening in his groin.

“Naomi… that feels…  _ incredible _ ,” he said, practically panting.

“Should I keep going?” she asked, standing on her toes so she could murmur her question into his ear.

“Allow me to help,” he groaned in reply, tightening his hold on her waist. He began to guide her in small circles and pressed himself even more closely against her.  _ Christ _ , he thought to himself, certain she would be able to be able to feel his growing desire for her.  _ What is this girl doing to me _ ?

Soon, Naomi had her hands tangled in Cassian’s silky brown hair, and she pulled him forward so she could whisper into his ear. Her lips brushed against the curve of his ear as she said, “Take me somewhere we can be alone.”

Cassian’s breath caught in his throat, and he pulled back slightly to gaze into her eyes. Her eyes were dark with desire that he was sure was mirrored in his own.

“My loft isn’t too far if you’re comfortable with—” he began, but Naomi interrupted him.

“Let’s go,” she said quickly.

As she led him off the dance floor, it occurred to Cassian that even though Naomi seemed like a woman who could take care of herself, it probably showed a questionable lack of judgment that she was so eager to leave a club alone with a man she barely knew. Given his line of work, he should probably lecture her about personal safety or something like that, but that was a conversation that could wait for another time. For now, he just wanted to get her back to his apartment so he could do unspeakable things to her.

He followed her back up to the main level and towards the exit of the bar. Cassian glimpsed Naomi’s friend standing by the bar, and some sort of brief, silent conversation passed between the pair of them before she led him out onto the street.  
  


***  
  


A short time later, Cassian was standing alone in his bedroom, glancing around the room with a critical eye. He had asked Naomi to wait in his living room for a moment while he tidied things up in here. She had rolled her eyes exasperatedly but had taken a seat on his couch. When he left her, she had been reaching into her purse for her phone.  _ Hopefully to text her friend to tell her where she is _ , he had thought, before heading into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

His apartment was a typical bachelor pad, and he certainly hadn’t expected to be bringing a woman back here tonight. Luckily, Cassian wasn’t a slob, but he also wasn’t exactly a neat freak. He kicked some clothes that had been strewn about into a pile in front of his dresser, then turned to survey his hastily made bed.  _ Christ _ , he thought, running his fingers through his hair as his mind raced through the evening’s events.

Cassian decided that the room was tidy enough, but the atmosphere wasn’t quite right. He quickly found some matches and lit a couple of strategically placed candles. They cast a warm, flickering glow over the room.  _ There _ , he thought, dimming the lights as he opened the door to head back out into the living room.

Naomi abruptly looked up from her phone and peered at him curiously. “Everything okay in there?” she asked teasingly, her lips quirking into an easy smile.  _ God, she is so beautiful _ , Cassian thought, staring at her.

Naomi’s eyebrows raised when he didn’t answer after a long moment.

“Err, yeah, everything’s fine,” he finally said with a slightly nervous laugh. He reached out a hand to her, which she took, and pulled her to her feet. “This way,” he said, leading her into his bedroom.

Cassian studied her carefully as she surveyed the room.

“That’s why you made me wait in the living room? So you could light some candles?” she asked, teasing him again.

Cassian tugged on Naomi’s hand, drawing her close to him. He reached up with his other hand and traced her jaw with a fingertip.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little romance,” he said, trying to instill his voice with more suave confidence than he was feeling at the moment. For some reason he felt like a bumbling teenager trying to impress his first crush.

“Is this something that normally impresses the women you bring back here?” Naomi asked.

Cassian paused before answering. “It usually takes me a while to trust someone before I let them into my home,” he said tentatively, “but with you… Let’s just say I don’t feel this kind of connection very often.” He tried not to think about how long it had been since he had brought a woman back to his apartment.

He waited for her to reply, but she simply gazed into his eyes, as if thinking long and hard about what she wanted to say next. Cassian’s nerves got the better of him, and he wet his lips with his tongue. He saw her eyes flick to his mouth.

“Kiss me,” she finally commanded, breaking the silence between them.

Cassian took in a sharp breath. “There’s nothing I want more,” he said, then leaned in to press his lips to hers.

He moved his mouth hungrily against hers and slid his hands to her waist, his fingers clutching her closer to him. Naomi reached up one hand to grip the back of Cassian’s neck. She adjusted the angle of her mouth and deepened the kiss, letting out a soft moan. 

“Mmm…”

At the sound, Cassian pulled Naomi even more tightly against him. He could feel the heat of her body through their clothes.

“Clothes off  _ now _ ,” she ordered between kisses. After one last lingering kiss, she pulled away and began to reach for the hem of Cassian’s shirt, tugging it from his pants.

He reached his arms up as she slid the shirt up his chest and pulled it over his head, tugging it from his arms and finally tossing it to the floor. Cassian had already begun reaching for his belt, unbuckling it and sliding it from his waist.

Naomi stared at him for a moment, seemingly taking in the sight of his bare, muscular chest before they crashed together again in another passionate flurry of heated kisses. Cassian’s hands reached behind Naomi’s back and fumbled with the zipper of her dress while her own hands went to the button and zipper of his jeans.

When each had succeeded in their task, the two broke apart and looked at each other again for a long moment in the dim light of the flickering candles. Cassian reached his fingers up to grasp the straps of Naomi’s dress and tugged them down over her shoulders. Naomi shimmied a little, and the dress slipped down over her curves to pool in the floor at her feet.

Standing before him in only a lacy blue and white polka dot bra and matching panties, Naomi kicked off her heels and stepped forward. She reached out to dip her hands into the waistband of Cassian’s jeans and then crouched down in front of him, tugging his pants down to the floor.

Cassian let his gaze follow Naomi as she knelt on the floor in front of him, tugging his jeans over his ankles and feet. He swallowed hard.  _ Fuck _ , he thought to himself as she lingered in that position for slightly longer than was necessary to help him step out of his jeans.

Finally, Naomi rose to stand in front of him. Cassian knew she could see just how much he wanted her when she had been crouched in front of him, and his skin suddenly felt flushed and hot.

Her eyes raked down his body, lingering just below his waist, before sweeping back up to meet his gaze. “Whoa…” she said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Cassian let out another nervous laugh. “I’m glad you’re as speechless as I am,” he replied. He let his hands reach out to caress the smooth muscles of Naomi’s stomach, trailing his fingers over her skin and following the lines of her hip bones.

“Good thing what we’re doing doesn’t require many words,” she murmured, tilting her head to the side as Cassian pressed his lips against her collarbone. He let his lips trace a trail of lingering kisses there before sliding his tongue along the hollow of her throat.

Cassian felt a tremor surge through Naomi’s body, and he reached out to catch her, scooping her up into his strong arms. 

“ _ Ooh _ !” she exclaimed in surprise, instinctively reaching up to clasp her arms around Cassian’s neck.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he crooned in her ear. Holding her close against his chest, Cassian took several steps towards the bed and laid her down on it, easing her back against the pillows.

Cassian leaned over her and began to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck. Distractedly, Naomi stretched out her arm to grip the edge of the bed. Cassian slowly moved his lips from her neck down to her chest and didn’t notice her hand grasping at something tucked underneath the mattress.

Naomi pulled back a little, causing Cassian to stop his kisses and sit back on the bed to look at her. She was holding up a pair of silver handcuffs and had raised an eyebrow at him.

“ _ Kinky _ , Cassian. I never would’ve guessed,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Cassian groaned and moved to swipe the handcuffs from her grasp, but Naomi pulled them just out of reach.

“Very funny, ya rascal,” he replied, cheeks tinged slightly red. “But it’s not what you think. I got those for work.”

“So, what are you… some kind of cop?” she asked curiously, still gripping the handcuffs.

Cassian lunged for the handcuffs again, but Naomi just grinned, still holding them just beyond his reach.

He sat back again, watching her carefully. “I used to be,” he said. “Not anymore.”  _ That was technically true _ , he thought.

“Too bad,” she said, looking playfully disappointed. “I would’ve liked to see you in uniform.” As she spoke, she let the handcuffs hang loosely in her hand.

Seeing his opening, Cassian made a final lunge across the bed for the cuffs and finally managed to snatch them back. He paused, leaning over Naomi and dangling them above her.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still make an  _ arrest _ …” he said, flashing her a wicked smile.

Naomi laid back on the bed. “Now that you mention it,” she said smoothly, “I  _ have _ broken several laws tonight…”

Cassian could feel a heat building in his core at the sight of her lying on the bed before him, her arms stretched above her head. “I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on ya,” he said gruffly as he leaned forward, cuffs in hand. He took her left wrist gently in his hand and closed the metal cuff around it. Then, after looping the chain of the cuffs around the bedpost, he did the same with her right wrist.

“You’re all mine now,” he said, a devilish smile playing across his handsome face.

“Aren’t you going to read me my rights?” Naomi pleaded, a playful pout on her lips.

Cassian could see Naomi’s breath hitch as he replied, “Oh no, you’ll be remaining  _ anything  _ but silent.” He leaned over her again, bowing his head to press his lips to the fingers of her right hand. Cassian took each of her fingers into his mouth, slowly sucking on each one before pulling away.

“Oh, god…” she sighed, eyelids fluttering closed. Cassian smiled to himself as he playfully nibbled on her pinky finger before drawing his mouth away. He shifted lower, and Naomi tilted her head to the side as Cassian began to nuzzle at her neck. His lips planted kisses along her neck and down to her chest. With his teeth, he gripped the fabric of her bra and tugged it down, giving him access to her breast. He let his tongue trace gentle circles around her nipple before he flicked his tongue against it, making her moan again.  _ That’s it, lass _ , Cassian thought, pleased with himself.  _ I want to hear you moan for me _ .

He reached up his hand to squeeze her breast, fitting it more fully to his mouth as he began to suck gently. After few moments, he heard Naomi rattle the handcuffs.

“Cassian,  _ please _ . I need to touch you,” she pleaded. Cassian quickly reached over and unlocked the cuffs, his breathing heavy as he placed his arms on either side of Naomi.

“Tell me if you want me to slow down or…” he said, trailing off as he gazed down into her unwavering eyes.

In response, Naomi began to draw her hand down Cassian’s chest. “What I want,” she said, sliding her hand lower and letting her fingers dip past the band of his underwear, “is for you to  _ ravish _ me.”

Cassian drew a sharp intake of breath as he felt her fingers wrap themselves around his cock and begin to stroke him gently. He bit his lip, then murmured, “Then I’m not going to stop until I’ve explored every bit of you…” With each word, he planted a kiss on Naomi’s jaw. Noami withdrew her hand from Cassian’s underwear, and he pulled back, trailing his kisses trailing lower and lower.

The next few minutes were a blur of kisses and caresses as Cassian helped Naomi out of her bra and panties. She had arched up towards him as his hands slipped underneath her back, fumbling for the clasp of her bra. Then, after he had tugged off her bra and discarded it onto the floor, she had shifted her hips off the bed slightly so that Cassian could slowly peel her panties down her legs. 

_ She’s bloody stunning _ , Cassian thought as he gazed down at her naked form. He hadn’t been able to stop having that thought—or some variation of it—all night. His eyes devoured the contours of her breasts, then dipped lower, pausing on her belly button before drifting even lower. Her body, which was stretched out before him, seemed to tremble in anticipation.

“Cassian…” Naomi panted, his name barely a whisper on her lips. Cassian leaned forward, never taking his eyes off of her, and slid a hand up her inner thigh, reaching higher and higher, until his fingers met wetness. He dipped in a finger and began to stroke her.

“Pleeease,” she begged, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Cassian continued his stroking as he leaned down and peppered her lower abdomen with soft kisses.

“Please… what?” he asked teasingly between kisses. He added a second finger as he continued to stroke her. Naomi’s hands were at her sides, and he could see her grasping at the sheets.

“Mmmm,” she moaned, her breaths growing ragged. Cassian smiled and moved his kisses lower, until his mouth was hovering just above the apex of her thighs. 

“...Is this what you want?” he asked, dipping his head between her legs. While his fingers moved inside of her, Cassian began to flick his tongue against her clit. She tasted delicious, both salty and sweet, and his desire ratched up as his senses were consumed by her.

In silent reply, Naomi let one of her hands drift to the back of Cassian’s head, her fingers twining in his hair and applying a slight pressure to encourage his movements. She writhed under him, her hips bucking up slightly to meet his mouth. He grinned against her and began to suck at her gently.

“Wait, Cassian—” she breathed suddenly, and he paused, lifting his head up and withdrawing his fingers from her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling a sudden sense of alarm.

Naomi’s eyes were open wide, and she was gazing down at him, desperate need written across her face. “No, please, I need  _ all _ of you…” she moaned.

Relief and desire washing over him, Cassian crawled forward on the bed and bent down to kiss her. She opened her mouth for him, and their tongues danced against each other. He was sure she must be able to taste herself on his lips, and the thought of it turned him on even more. Placing a hand on each of her thighs, Cassian spread Naomi beneath him and settled between her legs.

“Ready?” he asked breathlessly against her mouth. She just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cassian adjusted himself, the head of his cock nudging against her. Then, he moved his hips forward, slowly sliding inside of her.

“Cassian,  _ yes _ ” she breathed, fingers clutching at his back.

“ _ Naomi _ —” Cassian groaned in reply, pausing for a moment once he was settled fully inside of her. He nuzzled at her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there for a moment before he began to move against her, drawing himself almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in.

“ _ Oohhh _ ,” Naomi moaned, arching her hips each time to meet him as they settled into a slow rhythm. A buzzing numbness began to settle over Cassian’s mind as pleasure unfurled inside of him.

“Naomi, you feel so good…” he replied, his voice muffled as his mouth was pressed against the hot skin of her neck. He began to build up speed, groaning as he felt her fingers dig into his own skin, then drag their way down his back to grab his ass. She pulled him even closer to her, guiding him deeper inside her.

“ _ Yes _ , harder!” she cried out, and Cassian complied, a deep sound rumbling at the back of his throat as he quickened his pace and pressed her harder against the bed, sinking them both further into the mattress. The creaking of the bed grew louder, just audible under the sounds of their ragged, heavy breathing.

Cassian could feel himself getting close, an intense pressure building in his groin. “Mmm… Naomi…” he panted, her name a plea on his lips.  _ Oh fuck, yes _ , Cassian thought numbly, reaching up one hand to grasp the headboard and leverage himself as he angled his hips and thrust even more deeply inside of her, willing her to fall over the edge with him.

“ _ Cassian _ !” Naomi screamed his name as her orgasm began to overtake her, and he could feel her start to clench around him. Cassian grunted and gave one last, deep thrust, settling himself deep before coming inside of her. They rode the waves of their orgasms and Cassian’s hips bucked almost involuntarily as they clutched at each other, as if trying to wring out every last ounce of pleasure and energy from one another in their desperate coupling. 

Their panting breaths intertwined as their mouths hovered centimeters apart, until finally Cassian dropped his lips to Naomi’s mouth. His cock was still inside of her, and he stayed there as he kissed her deeply. He bit at her lower lip, holding it between his teeth and tugging gently. Then after he released her lip, he began to plant kisses on her chin and along her jaw and down her neck.

“That was…” she said, trailing off as Cassian’s kisses distracted her.

“Hmm?” he asked languidly, sucking on her neck and tasting the sweat glistening on her skin. Naomi brought her hands up to Cassian’s hair and absent-mindedly ran her fingers through it, gently twisting her fingers around his brown locks. Cassian pulled back and gazed down at Naomi, whose eyes had fluttered closed as her ragged breathing began to subside.

“Come here, love,” Cassian said quietly, gently withdrawing from her before helping her turn onto her side so that her back was to him. He folded himself around her, wrapping one arm around her and tugging her close to him.

Cassian closed his eyes and focused on steadying his breathing, savoring the heat of Naomi’s back pressed against his body. Eventually, wrapped together under the warmth of his blankets, the two drifted off into a pleasant sleep.  
  


***  
  


When Cassian awoke, he was immediately aware of two things: he hadn’t been sleeping very long and he was alone. His bedroom was dark, with only the dingy yellow light from the streetlamps outside shining through his slatted blinds—it was nearing but not yet dawn. The candles he had lit several hours ago had burned themselves out. It seemed only moments before that he had felt the warmth of Naomi’s back pressed against his chest, but the other half of his bed was currently empty. An eerie silence pervaded the whole apartment, a silence he knew all too well, having lived alone these past few years. The only breaths he could hear in the quiet room were his own.

Cassian reached for his phone and looked at the screen. 4:28am. He didn’t know what time Naomi had left, but he was impressed that she had managed to slip out without waking him. Considering what he did for a living, he was usually a lighter sleeper than that. He laid back against his pillow and sighed, thoughts of the previous night’s activities filling his mind.

Cassian raised his phone and unlocked it. He quickly scrolled through and tapped on Naomi’s number to message her. (When had he even asked her for her number? He couldn't remember.) He paused, considering. _ What does one text a woman who snuck out of your apartment after a night of amazing sex? _ Cassian wondered. She had left without word—maybe she didn’t want to see or hear from him again—but she  _ had  _ given him her number. Cassian figured he didn’t have anything to lose by messaging her—he’d either see her again or he wouldn’t—so he decided to text her, despite the early hour.  
  


_i know it’s not cool to say this…_  
  
_but last night was incredible and i’d love to see you again_

  
Cassian paused before sending a final text, waiting to see if Naomi would respond. When she didn’t immediately reply, he sent one last text before setting aside his phone.

_  
also i think you’re wicked sexy  
  
_

_ There _ , he thought, grinning to himself as he dropped his phone onto the bed next to him. Cassian had always had plenty enough charm when it came to flirting with women, but there was something different with Naomi. He didn’t want this night to be a one time thing; he wanted to see this woman again. He wanted to find out if this hookup could turn out to be something _more_.

Cassian wasn’t due to show up to work for a couple hours yet, and he decidedly did not need to get up early for his usual morning run, so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. However, the wailing of police sirens nearby and the typical sounds of the wakening city beyond his windows kept him from achieving the sleep he desired.

_ Might as well get up and shower _ , Cassian finally decided, rolling over and turning on the lamp next to his bed. He squinted in the sudden bright light and reached over to turn off his alarm before it could go off.

_  
Riiing. Riiing _ .  
  


Cassian’s eyes widened in momentary surprise as his phone, still lying on his bed, began to ring. His heart leapt for a moment with the hope that it was Naomi calling him back, but when he picked up the phone, he saw only his boss’s number on the screen. A phone call from his boss this early in the morning could only mean one thing. He took the call.


End file.
